Isshoni
by wolfpopcorn
Summary: AU Dans un monde qui pourrait être le nôtre. Nous allons suivre le passé, le présent et le futur des élèves de ce lycée si particulier, et plus précisément de Wolf, Don Quichotte Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout d'abord merci**_ _ **à**_ _ **par-le-pouvoir-de-la-vodka d'avoir corrig**_ _ **é**_ _ **mes faute**_ _ **s**_ _ **(merci mille foi**_ _ **s**_ _ **! )**_ __

 _Note de la béta : Mais de rien ~_

 _ **Pour cette histoire je me suis inspiré des romans « La maison de la nuit**_ _ **»**_ _ **et de « Harry Pot**_ _ **ter »**_ _ **(surtout pour la lettre que j'ai reprise )**_

 _ **Les personnage ne sont pas**_ _ **à**_ _ **moi mais**_ _ **à**_ _ **Eiichiro Oda sauf mon oc**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Merci et bonne lecture**_

Un orage venait d'éclater. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les orages, ils m'ont toujours fait peur. Quand j'étais petite, avec mon frère, on se fabriquait des cabanes pour se réfugier à l'intérieur pendant les orages. Et même parfois, on imaginait que un de nos lits était un bateau avec lequel on affrontait la tempête.

Mais malheureusement, tout ça, c'est du passé, maintenant je suis seule dans ma chambre. Je m'occupe comme je peux, je lis des romans la plupart du temps, pour m'évader.

Mais ce soir-là, je me fis sortir de mon bouquin par un fracas assourdissant. C'était ma fenêtre qui venait de s'ouvrir à cause de l'orage . Je me précipitai de la fermer pour éviter que la pluie ne rentre et que le vent ne fasse tout s'envoler. Après avoir fait cela, je rangeai les quelques papiers qui étaient tombés par terre. Mais au milieu de tout ce bazar se trouvait une lettre que je n'avais jamais vue. Je l'attrapai et la regardai, elle était adressée à mon nom. C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas de famille à part les personnes de cette maison, si on peut appeler ça une famille, vue comment je suis traitée ….

J'ouvris délicatement la lettre et la lus :

 **LYCÉE ISSHONI, ECOLE EN**

 **TOUT** **G** **ENRE**

 **Directeur : Edward Newgate**

Chère Melle Don Quijote Wolf

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au lycée Isshoni. La rentre étant déjà fixée nous vous attendons avec impatience.

Veuillez agréer, chère Melle Don Quijote, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués .

 **Shanks Le Roux**

 **Directeur adjoint**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, j'avais déjà entendu parler de cette école, ou que certaines personnes avaient le privilège de pouvoir y aller, personne n'avait jamais réussi à savoir comment ils sélectionnaient les éleves. Le problème c'était que si j'en parlais au flamand rose, je pourrais dire adieu à cette école. Il faut que je réfléchisse, que je pèse le pour et le contre…

Je me fis sortir de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à ma porte.

-Oui ? Dis-je en me précipitant pour cacher la lettre dans des papiers. Juste à temps vue que Vergo venait d'entrer.

-C'était quoi le bruit ?

-La fenêtre qui s'est ouverte, à cause de l'orage sûrement.

Il me regarda, enfin je crois, vue que je ne vois pas avec ses lunettes, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Doffy veut te voir.

-D'accord j'arrive dans cinq minu…

-NON, me coupa t-il, il a dit tout de suite.

Je fis oui de la tête avant de le suivre. Il me veut quoi ce flamand rose. M'enfermer toute la journée, me faire donner des cours plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, il faut aussi qu'il m'embête le soir.

Quand on fut devant le bureau, Vergo frappa puis entra quand le propriétaire des lieux lui permit.

-Je vous ai emmené Wolf comme vous me l'aviez demander.

-Merci, tu peux disposer, répondit Doflamingo à l'intention de son homme de main, avant de regarder dans ma direction, enfin je crois, vue que lui aussi porte des lunettes, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous avec les lunettes, peut-être que pour travailler pour ce flamand il est obligatoire de porter des lunettes …

-Bien, avance toi je te pris Wolf, dit l'homme en face de moi, ce qui me fit sortir de ma réflexion sur les lunettes. Bon comme en ce moment tu papillonnes beaucoup, je vais te rajouter des cours comme ça tu ne t'ennuieras plus, dit-il avec son foutu sourire accroché au visage.

-Mais pourquoi, vous n'allez pas faire ça…

-Bien sûr que si.

-Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai assez de travail et que je suis assez fatiguée, il faut que vous en rajoutiez !? Vous voulez me tuer à la tache ou quoi !?

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça jeune fille ! cracha-t-il en se levant. Tu sais ce qui attend si tu continues !

-Oui… dis je en baissant la tête pour ne pas me faire punir.

-Bien, tu peux disposer.

À ces mots je m'en allais le plus rapidement possible dans ma chambre. J'attrapai la lettre et la relus encore une fois. Si le Flamand avait décidé de me tuer à la tache, je n'allais pas me laisser faire. C'était décidé, je allais aller dans cette école, même si pour ça je devais m'enfuir.

J'attrapai mon sac à dos et ouvrai mon placard pour attraper des affaires pour les fourrer dans mon sac. Puis j'attrapai quelques petits trucs pour écrire, un petit cahier qui trainait sur mon bureau, et la lettre. J'enfilai un sweet noir et mes rangers, mis la capuche sur la tête, et pour finir j'enfilai le sac sur mon dos. Avant de partir je regardai ma chambre une dernière fois, cette même chambre dans laquelle j'ai eu les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec mon frère, comme les pires, à cause de Doflamingo. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur mon lit, où est délicatement posé ma peluche préférée. C'était un chien tout chocolat, je l'avais appelé Sanbon à cause de son odeur… Et puis zut, je l'attrapai, j'ai peut-être 16 ans, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner mon doudou ici.

Après avoir re-vérifié que mon sac était bien fermé, je me faufilai dans les couloirs de cette immense demeure. Quand j'eus fini de descendre les trois étages, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée. J'entendis un bruit, je me précipitai pour me cacher dans le salon. C'était un employé. J'étais en train de sortir de ma cachette, quand tout à coup, la tête de Vergo sortit de nulle part.

-WOLF QUE FAIS TU ICI !

Prise de panique, je me mis à reculer. Mais il s'avançait vers moi, il arma son bambou. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je regardai derrière moi. " _De toute façon ça ne pourra_ _it_ _pas être pire_ _"_ me dis-je avant de courir vers la fenêtre que j'éclatai en mille morceaux en la traversant. Je me relevai de ma cascade, mon bras gauche me faisait mal, mais je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, avec Vergo sur mes talons, et la voix de Doflamingo qui criait.

Ça devait bien faire une demi-heure que je courrais. J'étais arrivée dans un village voisin de la villa du flamand rose. Je me cachai entre des poubelles pour reprendre mon souffle, tout en priant que Vergo ne me trouve pas…

 _-p_ _s_ _s_ _t_ _…par ici_ fit une voix qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai vers sa provenance, c'était un petit chat noir. Je le regardai.

 _-Oui c'est bien moi qui_ _ai_ _parlé_ _alors arrê_ _te_ _de faire cette têt_ _e._

-Mais les chats ça ne parle pas, chuchotai-je.

 _-Il faut bien qu'on communique entre nous_ _._

Je fronçai les sourcils, _entre_ _nous_...?

- _Bon ce n'est pas le moment. Je sais que tu_ _es à_ _la recherche de l'école Isshoni_ _,_ _et je_ _vais_ _t'y conduire._

-Merci…

 _-Bon_ _,_ _m_ _ets-_ _moi sur ton épaule_ _,_ _et on y va avant que l'autre_ _ne se_ _ramène_ _._

Je m'exécutai sans chercher, et commençai à marcher. Après une bonne heure de marche, on s'était retrouvés au milieu de la campagne, c'est à ce moment là que Vergo nous retrouva, ce qui m'obligea a me remettre à courir. Malheureusement Vergo commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement.

 _-C'EST ICI !_ Cria le chat en m'indiquant une grille au fond, on pouvait y distinguer un château. Je ne cherchai pas plus loin, et courrus le plus vite possible dans la direction du portail.

Je sonnai une fois, rien, une deuxième, toujours rien. Vergo était de plus en plus près. Et puis zut, je commençai à escalader la grille et sautai de l'autre côté. Bien que je m'étais rétamer en beauté, je me relevai, ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner. Je courrus sur la première porte que je vis. Je frappai le plus fort possible.

Ce fut un homme plutôt grand, blond avec une coupe comme un ananas qui m'ouvrit.

 _ **J'espère que**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a vous a plu. Je sais pour le nom de mon oc , Wolf je l**_ _ **'ai**_ _ **déjà beaucoup utilis**_ _ **é,**_ _ **donc pour tout ce**_ _ **ux**_ _ **qui on**_ _ **t**_ _ **des idées de prénom faite**_ _ **s**_ _ **le moi savoir dans les review**_ _ **s**_ _ **et si il y a un de chouette je le prendr**_ _ **ais**_ _ **pour mon oc .**_

 _Note de la béta : Par contre s'il fait partie du nom de MES personnages, je dirais non. Et dites vous que j'en ai 60. M'enfin ça me surprendrait si vous proposez "Wilhemina", "Méphistophélès", ou "Niamh" x)._

 _ **Et des r**_ _ **e**_ _ **view**_ _ **s**_ _ **s**_ _ **'**_ _ **i**_ _ **l**_ _ **vous plaît**_ _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci** **à** **tou** **s** **ce** **ux** **qui on** **t** **lu le premier chapitre.**

 **Juste avant de commencer je voul** **ais** **faire remarquer une chose qui** **n'** **a p** **resque rien** **à** **voir avec l'histoire** **,** **mais si vous voulez rigoler un bon coup comme moi** **,** **NDBA (note de la béta-alpha) : tu ris tout le temps...** **cherchez la photo de l'a** **lbum** **« Studio Fan / Live Fan** **»** **de Pascal Obispo qui res** **se** **mble beaucoup** **à** **notre ami le flamand rose dessus.**

Ce fut un homme plutôt grand, blond avec une coupe comme un ananas qui m'ouvrit.

-Mais qui peut bien frapper à une heure pareille ! dit il avant de me regarder et de faire une drôle de tête.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire j'attrapai la lettre et lui tendis. Il l'attrapai, me regardai, regardai la lettre.

-Mais la rentrée c'était il y a cinq jours, mais ne t'en fais pas, rentre, dit il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, sûrement à cause de ma tête apeurée. Quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule gauche, sûrement pour m'inviter à rentrer, je ne pus retenir un couinement de douleur.

-Ça va ? Mais ton épaule est en sang ! Viens je t'emmène voir Chopper.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il m'entraina derrière lui en portant le chat, qui n'avait rien demandé. Quand on fut arrivés, il frappa à une porte où était écrit "infirmerie". Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde pour entrer, il me fit m'assoir sur une chaise dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente. Il disparut derrière une porte avant de revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec une boule de poils à sa suite .

-Je suis désolé de te réveiller à une heure pareille Chopper, mais une élève vient d'arriver, et elle est blessée au bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Marco je vais la soigner, va prévenir Shanks de son arrivée, répondit le prénomé Chopper.

Le serein Marco sortit par la porte d'où nous venions et me laissa avec la boule de poils ambulante, qui ressemblait étrangement à un mélange de raton laveur et de renne.

-Bonjour, mon nom est Chopper, je suis médecin je vais soigner ton bras. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Viens suis moi.

Je me levai et le suivis dans une petite pièce où il y avait du matériel médical et une table l'auscultation où il me fit signe de m'asseoir avant de reprendre la parole.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Wolf.

-Bien tu vas devoir enlever ton pull pour que je puisse te soigner.

Je commençai à enlever le pull avec difficulté à cause de la douleur. Il monta sur un tabouret pour être à ma hauteur et m'aida.

-On te le laver, reprit il, comme tu es en t-shirt à bretelle tu n'as pas besoin de l'enlever mais il va falloir que tu t'allonges pour que je puisse soigner ton bras.

Je m'executai et detournai le regard . J'avoue, je n'aime pas me faire soigner, le désinfectant fait mal, les piqures je n'en parle même pas, et j'en passe. Quand j'étais blessée, souvent par la faute de Vergo, chez Doflamingo, ce n'était jamais très agréable. Mais là je fus étonnée de la douceur du médecin à coté de moi, quand je tournai la tête dans sa direction, je vis qu'il avait retiré plusieurs morceaux de verre qui étaient restés dans mon bras et je n'avais rien senti.

Quand il était en train de me faire le bandage, l'homme de toute à l'heure refit son apparition accompagné d'un homme roux.

-Re, Chopper tu as fini de la soigner ?

-Oui, bonsoir Shanks, dit la boule de poils sûrement à l'intention de l'autre homme.

-Bonsoir Chopper, fit l'homme roux avant de regarder dans ma direction, bonsoir, je me présente, je m'appelle Monsieur Le Roux, sous-directeur de cette école, mais tu peux m'appeler Shanks, dit il avec un grand sourire. Et l'homme à coté de moi c'est Marco, un professeur. Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Wolf.

-Comment t'ai tu fait cette blessure ? demanda Shanks.

-J'ai..j'ai traversé une fenêtre, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Comment ? demanda le blond, Marco, surpris.

-En m'enfuyant de chez moi… Dis-je tout doucement, j'avais peur qu'il appelle ou contacte Doflamingo.

- _Ne t'en fai_ _s_ _pas_ _,_ _il_ _s_ _ne vont pas contacter ta famille_ _,_ _enfin je ne pense pas_ _,_ _sinon il_ _s_ _l'aurai_ _ent_ _déjà fait_ _,_ dit le chat qui venait de se réveiller de sur mon sac pour aller s'installer sur mes genoux.

-Ah bon, fis-je au chat avant de parler aux adultes qui m'entouraient, c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ?

Ils me regardèrent tous avec une drôle de tête.

-C'est ton chat ? Tu le comprends ? demanda le blond.

-Non ce n'est pas mon chat, je l'ai trouvée, ou plutôt elle m'a trouvée, et elle m'a aidée à arriver jusqu'ici. Mais vous ne l'avez pas entendue parler ?

-Non, répondit le roux, tu sais Wolf, la plupart des enfants ici ne sont pas choisis au hasard, ils ont tous des dons, pouvoirs ou particularités qui les rendent uniques, et il me semblerait que ton don soit lié aux chats ou aux félins.

-Mon quoi ?

-Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard… Tu sais les animaux sont autorisés ici, si tu veux l'adopter tu as le droit.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je lui demande, tu veux rester ici ? Mais je ne connais pas ton nom, c'est quoi ?

- _J_ _e m'appelle Kotcha et ça serait avec plaisir que je resterai_ _s_ _ici et rassure le blon_ _d, j_ _e ne le mangerai_ _s_ _pas_ _._ Sa remarque me fit rire.

\- C'est bon elle reste, merci mille fois …

-Bon, on règlera tous les détails demain, dit Shanks. Par contre tu vas devoir dormir dans l'infirmerie vu qu'il est une heure du matin.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

La lumière du jour me réveilla, en me mettant assise sur le lit, tous les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire, et me firent sourire. Juste à côté de moi Kotcha venait de se réveiller, je la caressai, je regardai l'horloge au mur, il était 11:30. Il était temps que je me réveille. J'enfilai mes vêtements, mes chaussures et j'attrapai mon collier. Je l'avais depuis des années maintenant, j'y tenait énormément, c'est le collier d'un militaire, (vous savez ceux où il y a marqué leur nom, et quelques infos sur eux). Après avoir mis mon sac sur le dos, je pris Kotcha en la carrant dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne râle. On avait marché hier, on avait beaucoup parlé. Elle est d'origine Russe, d'où son nom. Je m'entendai très bien avec elle.

Quand je sortis de la pièce je croisai Chopper, je discutai avec lui avant qu'il m'indique le bureau de Shanks. Quand je sortis d'un des couloirs qui donaient sur l'infirmerie je tombai sur une magnifique cour intérieure. Elle comportait une fontaine, des bancs et une végétation luxuriante splendide. Ce château était magique, un mélange de moderne et d'ancien.

Devant le bureau de Shanks, j'eus pensé, vu que c'était écrit dessus), je frappai. Quand j'eus la permission j'entrai dans le bureau, il était très luxurieux et spacieux. Il y avait aussi quelques photos sur le bureau où il était installé.

-J'espère que tu as bien dormi, j'avais prévenu Chopper de ne pas te réveiller comme tu étais fatiguée et blessée, dit il en finissant de taper un truc sur son ordinateur avant de me regarder. Viens assieds-toi, j'espère que ton bras ne te fait pas trop mal…

-Vous savez, ça aurait pu être pire…

-Comment ça...? demanda Shanks les sourcils froncés.

-Non, rien, laissez tomber.

-Je ne vais pas te forcer mais si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux me faire confiance. À moi et tout tes professeurs. Beaucoup d'élèves, ici, tirent un trait sur leur vie passée pour en recommencer une ici…

-Merci…

-Bon, et si on faisait ces papiers, au moins on sera débarrassés. Donc ton nom est Don Quichotte Wolf, je grimaçai à mon nom.

Oui je porte le nom de Doflamingo mais je ne l'aime pas, je le déteste . Malheureusement je ne peux pas changé le passé, et j'ai du me faire au nom de ce flamand rose.

-Tu sais, comme je viens de te le dire, tu peux tirer un trait sur ton passé et changer de nom, me proposa Shanks.

Je regardai mon collier et une idée me vint à l'esprit . Je lui dis, et elle avait l'air de lui plaire. On finit quelques paperasses et ensuite, il me donna mon emploi du temps, l'emplacement de ma chambre où pour le moment j'étais toute seule, et aussi quelques vêtements (vu que je n'en avais pas beaucoup) qui proviennent de leur ancien uniforme que les éleves ne sont plus obligés de porter. Après avoir fait cela il m'autorisa à partir pour essayer de trouver mes repères dans cette nouvelle école. Je n'avais pas cours cet après-midi vu qu'on était samedi.

Après bien 20 minutes de recherche, je trouvai enfin le dortoir des filles et ma chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande mais il y avait assez de place pour deux lits, deux bureaux et deux armoires qui étaient de chaques cotés d'une grande fenêtre. La vue était super, elle donnait sur les toits du château, ce qui était normal avec tout les escaliers que j'avait dû monter, et on pouvait distinguer un magnifique parc qui devait être au lycée.

 _-Elle est belle la vue_ _,_ je sursautai en entendant la voix de Kotcha.

-Oui, tu as raison, et j'ai oublié de te dire merci, merci beaucoup de m'avoir permis d'arriver jusqu'ici.

- _M_ _ais avec plaisir_ _,_ _c'est normal de s_ _'aide_ _r entre f_ _élins._

-Mais tu veux dire quoi par "entre félins" ?

- _Tu comprendra_ _s_ _en t_ _emps_ _et en heure. Mais au lieu de te poser ce_ _g_ _enre_ _d_ _e question tu devrai_ _s_ _peut_ _-ê_ _tre te chamger pour alle_ _r_ _chercher tes livre_ _s_ _au CDI_ _,_ _comme te l_ _'_ _a demand_ _é_ _Shanks._

Sur ces mots j'attrapai les vêtements que Shanks m'a donné, pris une chemise que j'enfilai avant de retourner les manches jusqu'au coudes. Je sautai dans un pantalon noir, remis mes Rangers puis me dirigeai ver la sortie.

-Tu viens avec moi ? Dis-je à l'intention de Kotcha.

 _\- Non merci_ _,_ _ça ira_ _,_ _je vais me reposer._

Alors je partis, sans Kotcha, à la recherche de ce CDI. Ce château est vraiment immense. J'arrivai enfin devant les doubles portes où étaient écrit CDI. À l'intérieur c'était immense avec de grandes étagères, il y avait des livres partout, il y avait même des échelles pour atteindre les plus hauts. C'est une jeune femme qui me donna mes livres, elle se nommait Nojico, ce n'était pas elle la documentaliste habituellement, mais elle la remplaçait de temps à autres.

Avec mes bras chargés de livres je repartis dans les couloirs de ce château. Mon ventre commençais à se manifester me rappellant que je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier midi, car cette abruti de flamand rose m'avait fait servir le plat que j'ai en horreur, les choux de Bruxelles, et j'en suis sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Je me fis sortir de mes pensées par quelqu'un qui venait de me percuter. Me faisant tomber à la renverse avec mes livres. C'était un jeune homme brun avec des taches de rousseur.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, dit il en me tendant la main, que je pris, pour m'aider à me relever .

-Ace, attends-moi, fit un jeune homme blond qui était derrière le brun.

Le blond vint vers nous, et m'aida à ramasser mes livres.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu as encore renversé quelqu'un. Ca va, rien de cassé ? dit il a mon intention.

-Euh, oui..

\- Sabo, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, elle va bien, fit le prénommé Ace.

\- Tu es sûre que ça v-tu as une tache de sang sur ton bandage ? dit Sabo.

\- Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis fait ça hier la plaie n'a juste pas assez bien cicatrisé.

\- Mais tu ne serais pas nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vue dans cette école, fit le brun.

-Oui, je suis arrivée hier.

\- Et bien bienvenue, je me présente je suis Sabo, un premier année, et lui Ace, aussi un premier année et toi ?

\- Je suis Wolf et je pense que je suis une première année aussi vu que je suis arrivée hier.

\- Tu n'es arrivée que hier, mais la rentrée c'était il y a six jour ? dit Ace.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon ventre se mit à gargouiller.

-Et si on allait manger, si tu veux tu peux manger avec nous ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

Et c'est sur ces mots que l'on partit manger.

 **Enfin, j'ai enfin fini d'écrire le chapitre 2** **, j** **'espère qui vous a plu, même si ce n'** **était** **pas le plus facile** **à** **écrire ni un de mes préfér** **és** **j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Alors s** **'il vous plaît** **de** **s** **rev** **iews.**

 **NDBA : Dans ce chapitre on a appris que Doffy et ses fidèles chiens chiens ne connaissent pas l'anesthésiant.**

 **Oui j'ai aussi mis du temps à le corriger, mais maintenant j'ai une astuce, corriger dans le métro (1heure de trajet** **, j'** **ai le temps)**


End file.
